Unintended childbearing is related to numerous negative consequences for the children and the mothers; however little is known about the social consequences of unintended childbearing, compared to consequences for child health. This project would explore five issues. (1) How does unintended childbearing affect short-term emotional and cognitive development among children? (2) How does unintended childbearing affect long-term family formation behavior among adolescent and adult children? (3) Does unintended childbearing affect all of the children in the family, or only the child born from the unintended pregnancy? (4) Do the consequences of unintended childbearing differ when the pregnancy is evaluated as unintended by the mother compared to the father? (5) Does retrospective measure of unintended childbearing overestimate the consequences of unintended childbearing? The researchers propose to use the NLSY-CS, the IPSPC, and the NSFH to conduct multiple statistical analyses, including logistic regression, OLS regression, linear growth models, multilevel models and hazard models.